


wtf: the brainpop chatfic no one asked for

by bigyeetyrus



Category: BrainPOP
Genre: Best Friends, Blackmail (Kinda), Character Development, Character(s) of Color, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gay Robots, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Don't Even Know, LGBTQ Themes, Messy, Multi, Music, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot/Human Relationships, SDFKJKJD THAT TAG EXITSTS WOW, SLOW BURN TIM/MOBY, Secret Crush, Spotify, Teenage Drama, Texting, Trans Character, chaotic - Freeform, chatfic, enby nat, ftm ben, virtual school, zoom meetings lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyeetyrus/pseuds/bigyeetyrus
Summary: Moby Calrissian added 5 contacts to Another Group Chat™Moby Calrissian: Hi, back at it again with another group chat welcome newcomersTim: ??????Nat: moby i thought u broke ur phoneMoby Calrissian: Yes but I got another One❤️Tim: unfortunately😃
Relationships: Ben & Nat (BrainPOP), Cassie/Rita (BrainPOP), Moby/Tim (BrainPOP), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. cat face with tears of joy emoji

_**Moby Calrissian** added 5 contacts to Another Group Chat™ _ _at 6:08 P.M._

**Moby Calrissian:** Hi, back at it again with another group chat welcome newcomers

**Tim:** ??????

**Nat:** moby i thought u broke ur phone

**Moby Calrissian:** Yes but I got another One❤️

**Tim:** unfortunately😃

**Cassie:** wtf moby talks now??!

**Moby Calrissian:** um well Yes I know English Cassie

**Rita:** 😹😹😹

**Cassie:** BABE NO NONONDKJ JDKSKJ

**Rita:** What?

**Tim:** Rita is a boomer I think

**Rita:** Excuse you bottom.

**Nat:** PLSJKKJDKSD

**Moby Calrissian:** Not the twink slander 💔

**Tim:** wh- GUYS WHAT IM NOT

**Nat:** 👀idk guys she has a point

**Tim:** You won’t see me giving you guys any more homework answers,, read it and weep

**Cassie:** I can’t with this Bitch™

**Rita:** Cass not in front of the children.

**Nat:** i am just two (2) year younger than yall pls

**Ben:** Oh hello guys

**Ben:** If my mama sees the bad word im gonna get grounded LMAODJASKJD

**Cassie:** oop- sorry ben-

**Rita:** See, Cass, this proves my point :) no bad words

**Cassie:** Well its true that he is only two (2) yaers younger than us just like nat like we’re juniors they’re freshmen not our fault they are still babied by their parents and guardians

**Moby Calrissian:** I’m a robot junior

**Tim:** i .

**Ben:** Agreed

**Nat:** n e ways guys i have a virtual tutoring class to go to

**Cassie:** same i have virtual soccer practice🥰🥰

**Rita:** HOW

**Tim:** Hahaha

**Cassie:** wait so your really not gonna give us the answers

**Ben:** *you’re

**Cassie:** i need the math PLS TIM IM SORRY IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING

**Ben:** and apparently you need 😏 the grammar answers too😏

**Cassie:** Ben i will send the screenshot

**Ben:** omg don’t

**Nat:** WAIT WHAT SCREESNHOT

**Cassie:** 😳😏

**Tim:** Blackmail at its finest

_**Ben** changed **Cassie** ’s name to **snitches get stitches🔪 >:(**_

**snitches get stitches _🔪 >:(_:** lmao

_**Tim** changed the group chat name to wtf at 6:33 P.M._


	2. sparkling heart emoji

_wtf_

_9:14 A.M._

**Nat:** ben you should tell ms. leister she's muted💀💀💀💀

**snitches get stitches _🔪_ >:(:** not ms. leister- praying for yall🙏

**Ben:** NO I'm too dysphoric for this plz

**Nat:** same dfkjhhf

**Nat:** also guys i think im nonbinary

**Tim:** Well that was casual. congrats :)

**snitches get stitches _🔪_ >:(:** OMG NATDHKDFA ILYSM PLS WE ACEPT U VERY MUCH OBVI DKLDALK

**Moby Calrissian:** Yes! So what pronouns? Do you have a name that fits you better?

**Ben:** YESSS PLS WE LOVE U 

**Nat:** well i'm not sure about a new name yet so nat works fine- but you can use any pronouns :)

_**Rita** changed the group chat name to_ _We love you Nat.💖_ _at 9:21 A.M._

**Rita:** I'm not supposed to be texting during class but NAT CONGRATS I LOVE YOU AND WISH YOU HAPPINESS.

**Nat:** thanks guys. <3 ily2

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(: **😶oh so your allowed to /call/ during class but not text huh😼is that right, ree?😼😼

**Ben:** *you're

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(: **HEY STOP 

**Rita:** I have a better question-

**Rita:** Why is cassie's name still snitches get stitches?

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(: **i have an even better one why is ben canadian lol

**Ben:** I was born in canada and I wished I stayed there lol 

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(: **BAHAHABHAHAHAHA

**Tim:** GUYS I WAS UNMUTED PLSWWKJH

**Moby Calrissian:** He was on tiktok 😄

**Moby Calrissian:** The audio was an akira dubs... 

**Nat:** oh

_**Moby Calrissian** changed **Tim** 's name to **YaoiLvr34+35**_

**Rita:** I'm scared to ask-

**Ben:** O_o 

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(: **i just looked it up and all i can say is 

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(: **fly high angle 🕊️

**YaoiLvr34+35:** MOBY WHY DID U CHANG MY NAME TO THIS I AM NOT A YAOI LOVER!!!!! >:(

**Moby Calrissian:** That is what a YaoiLvr34+35 would say 😉

**YaoiLvr34+35:** IT WAS ON MY FYP STOP MOBY.

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(: **GET A ROOM

**YaoiLvr34+35:** GET A HOBBY SNITCH

**Nat:** JKDSHSDHJKS

**Ben:** Ummmmmmmm guys lets um,, not fight 😳😳

**Rita:** Exactly..

**Moby Calrissian:** Of course. 😇

_**Moby Calrissian** changed their name to **YaoiLvr34+36+1**_

**YaoiLvr34+36+1:** It is okay, Timmy, I am a yaoi lover too.😊💖

**_snitches get stitches🔪 >:(_ **_changed the group chat name to Lovers_ _Q_ _uarrel: Dodged <3_ _at 9:35 A.M._

**YaoiLvr3435:** Uh be quiet cassie. For the last time, we're not together😒 Now how do I change my name?

**Ben:** Y'all hear sumn?🤔

**YaoiLvr3435:** BEN WHAT THE HELL.

**Rita: 😀**

**Nat:** i'm crying rn-


	3. crescent moon emoji

_  
Lovers Quarrel: Dodged<3 _

_2:20 A.M._

**Rita:** Hello guys. Help me. 😹  
**  
**

**YaoiLvr34+35+1:** Rita, you okay?

**Rita:** Oh hey Moby- yeah, sorry!! I just needed a small distraction from my work and I didn’t expect you to actually respond.

**Nat:** you are still doing homework??????

**Rita:** Well yes

**YaoiLvr34+35+1:** That seems unnecessary.,, schools assign homework for “practice”. Not to deprive their students of sleep?

**Nat:** god exactly. rita can’t help her being in all advanced classes she’s so smart but dljfksjdks UGH advanced students are expected to get even higher grades than average ones even tho they are taught harder stuff and assigned way more work it’s so weird

**Rita:** Thanks for the sympathy guys🤧🥰   
  
  


**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(:** RITA GO TO BED IDC IF UOU HAVE WORK TO DO WTFFFFFFFFF 

  
**Rita:** Oh hi Cassie!

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(:** hi :3 <3 now go

**Rita:** I’m just gonna finish this one and then I promise to go to bed. I’ll try and do the rest in the morning <3

**Nat:** YES LEST GO LESBIANS LETS GO

  
  
**YaoiLvr34+35+1:** Yes!!!! Sleep tight 😴   
********

**Ben:** Who is this?

**Nat:** oh hi king👑 wdym

**Ben:** This is Juliana’s mother who are you.

**YaoiLvr34+35+1:** Oh my

_**YaoiLvr34+35+1** removed **Ben** from the group chat at 2:27 A.M._

**Nat:** omg

**YaoiLvr34+35:** whhy dod Moby wake me up wgat happebed 

**YaoiLrv34+35+1:** Read the previous messages genius🙃

**YaoiLvr34+35:** Ugh fine

**YaoiLvr34+35:** Oh no

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(:** 😄what do we do now  
  


**Nat:** idk...,.,?????!?!?!!?

  
**Rita:** Oh god I hope he is gonna be okay

**Nat:** ill try and get a breakout room with him tmr or private message him on zoom aidhjdhdkdh im sure it’ll be fine 

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(:** exactly, all we can do now is go to bed and wait till tomorrow

**YaoiLvr34+35+1:** True. You can go back to bed now tim

**YaoiLvr34+35:** Thanks moby 🙄🙄 gn guys

**Rita:** Goodnight!! 🌙 

**Nat:** night🖤


	4. pleading face emoji

_Lovers Quarrel: Dodged <3_

_8:39 A.M._

_**Nat** changed their name to **natmissesben**_

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(: **nat its been like 2 hrs 

**natmissesben:** since 2am??? 

**Rita:** Cassie did you

**Rita:** Did you sleep last night?

**snitches get stitches🔪 >:(: **i think we ALL slept last night bb

_**Rita** changed **snitches get stitches🔪 >:( **'s name to **A liar**_

**natmissesben:** SLKAJLKDJKSKDH WOW THAT WAS BRUTAL COMIGN FROM RITA

**A liar:** were breaking up

**Rita:**... for real?

**A liar:** what do u think ree

**Rita:** Oh okay. Sorry..

**A liar:** UH RITA IM KIDDING JDKSDK

**Rita:** OH

**natmissesben:** BAHAHAH wow yall are perfect for each other- 

**Rita:** *is blushing*

**A liar:** RITA NO WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT

**Rita:** 🥺What do you mean? *knees are shaking in nervousness*

**natmissesben:** what in the mommy dominates her kitten bdsm-

**Rita:** Wait wha

**A liar:** PLSSS NAT JHDJHDH 

**YaoiLvr34+35:** what have i come bakc to

**YaoiLvr34+35+1:** What have WE come bakc to? 😋

**A liar:** i dunno 😏😏😏‼️? u tell me..‼️

**Rita:** Second period is starting! Nat go back our boy back!! 

**natmissesben:** YES MA'AM

_**natmissesben** changed the group chat name to_ _BEN RESCUE MISSION_ _at 9:01 A.M._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story!! thank u so much for reading <3


	5. face with symbols over mouth emoji

_BEN RESCUE MISSION_

_9:03 A.M._

**natmissesben:** ok wtf he’s not in the zoom meeting

**YaoiLvr34+35+1:** 😔😔😔😔😔

**natmissesben:** wait nvm

**A liar:** NAT BE QUIET CHILDLSHJD

**natmissesben:** WHAT DO I DO?!!????🤬🤬  
  


 **Rita:** Um okay how about you just assess Ben???! That sounds weird but um- like how does he look generally??

**natmissesben:** ok ok he looks tired and he is surprisingly not looking down at his phone

**A liar:** FRIIICCK do u think his phone got taken away plssss no

**YaoiLvr34+35+1:** Most Likely 😢

**YaoiLvr34+35:** ok this sucks 

**A liar:** no kidding twink

**YaoiLvr34+35:** Cassie stop or im blocking you.  
  


 **natmissesben:** PLEASE ITS TOO EARLY FOR THIS GUYS

  
 **Rita:** Exactly! If you guys don’t stop I will cry

**A liar:** omg you totally would- ok tim truce

  
  
 **YaoiLvr34+35:** ig😒 for Rita

**Rita:** thank you guys💛💛💛

**natmissesben:** ok im private messaging him on zoom what should i say

**YaoiLvr34+35+1:** Ask him how he’s doing and what happened last night!

**natmissesben:** alright sounds good moby!!

  
 **natmissesben:** he is responding i think  
  
  


 **natmissesben:** ok he says that yes he’s fine just a little shaken up

**natmissesben:** his mom took his phone last night because it kept buzzing with notifications and she asked who ben was so he was forced to come out to her?!??

**A liar:** oh god 😡 i want to beat her up

  
  
 **YaoiLvr34+35:** Exactly!! You shouldn’t invade your kids privacy like that, he’s in high school now ffs

 **  
Rita:** Poor thing :/ is the mother accepting?

**natmissesben:** he says she thinks it’s a phase. ugh

**YaoiLvr34+34+1:** 🙁

**A liar:** i know the feeling so well.. pls tell him we’re here for him

**A liar:** also, when does he get his phone back??   
  


**  
natmissesben:** i will

**natmissesben:** he doesnt know dkdhskd dang it

**Rita:** I want to hurt something :(

**YaoiLvr34+35:** Agreed.. but dw Rita I’m sure we’ll figure something out

**YaoiLvr34+35:** What if we shared a Google Doc with all of us so we can talk to him??

**YaoiLvr34+35+1:** Omg that is a good idea!

**A liar:** WAIT YES

**natmissesben:** ILL MAKE ONE AND TELL HIM TO GET ON IT 

**Rita:** LETS DO THIS GUYS🥰🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will have a new format unlocked 🔓 😏😏😏 I hope you liked this one!!


	6. Untitled document

Untitled document

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
hi HI ONG TLFJG hi hello!!!!!

heyeyeyeey ben are u ok babyboy I’m surviving don’t worry guys :)) tysm friends!!!   
we’re glad

Omg who is who lmao 

Rita: <\--- Check it *insert lenny face*

Nat: mm very smart of you rita

Tim: Agreed tehehehe

cassie: not tim saying “tehehehe” wtf

Moby: You should hear him giggle IRL ^_^

cassie: no thanks moby......

Ben: agreed sorry tim

Nat: sore-y tim

Ben: Mmm yes who wants maple syrup??eh? (rolls eyes)

Moby: LOL

Tom: GRRRRRRRRRR..1!1!!

CASSIE: IM SORRY- TOM?!?1! HAHAHAHAHAHAHSHSH

Nat: DONT CHANGE IT LOLOL

Tim: >:( can we change this nonexistent subject? Ben is there anything we can do for you right now?? We know how hard this is and we’re here for you 

Rita: <3 period Tim

Ben: I really dunno what you guys can do but like

i can’t really explain this stuff well but all you being here for me is enough so thank you..

Moby: Of course Ben. We love you!

Nat: I second that^^ you’re the best ben 

Cassie: YES!! WLB 

Tim: Whiny little bitch?

CASSIE: UH NO DUMBASS???! _**WE LOVE BEN**_

Tim: Oh true. WLB!!   
  
Ben: Aw pls stop :’) best friends I’ve ever had

Cassie: ok im seriously beating your mom sorry not sorry

Rita: Cass no-

nat: lets go

Moby: Remember to wear your mask!!

nat:^^ cassie can i borrow one of your pride masks?

Cassie: YES OFC ill get a freshly washed one just for you!!!

Rita: Oh so you guys are actually gonna go- I...  
  
Tim: Is that such a good idea? @_@

Ben: No it’s not!!!!!!!!!!!! Cassie nat don’t you dareeeeee I hate confrontation 

Cassie: oh.. ok,, fine...😏

nat: WAIT WHAT HOW DID YOU JUST DO THE EMOJI ON YOUR SCHOOL COMPUTERJKDDJD

Cassie: copy paste🕶

Nat:👁👁 OKAY BEN WE WONT.......😏

Ben: 😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩STOPPPPPPPPPP

Tim: 😍😍Me when you guys be quiet🥰

nat: POV tim💙 and moby🧡 are on a date..... so we stay quiet so they can have some peace🥺🥺

Moby:😌Tim got real quiet just now

cassie: HAHAAHAHHAHAHA how’s it feel to be quiet tim? we wouldn’t know😈

Rita: Lmao guys be nice! they will figure it out themselves.

Tim: I’m literally about to delete this whole document 

Moby:OMFGGG Tom is threatening to pour water all over the school laptops we

Ben: THIS IS SO FUNNYSJDHJS ITS SO EARLY CHILL 

Cassie: third period is starting i have virtual PE dijfljddkskj so ttyl <333

Rita: bye <333 ily..

Nat: AWHHH WHAT SHE LOVES HERJDJ THAT IS SO CUTE

not rita typing “ily” only after cassie left the doc💀💀💀

Ben: They are my literal moms

Nat: AGREEDDD

speaking of your mom- when are you getting your phone back?? 

Ben: I’ll get my phone back soon :) i just need to do all my schoolwork lololol

Nat: RIP YOU WONT BE GETTING IT BACK FOR AT LEAST A WEEK

Ben: Says you Mx. straight C student- on the brink of failing all them👁

Nat: HOW DARE YOU C IS MY FAVE LETTER🔫🔫🔫 but i like the sound of Mx. mmmmm

OGMRLD STOP BEN I JUST GOT CALLED ON I ALMOST EMBERSSED MYSELD IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS

Ben: Oop😌

nat: ok anyway i actually have to work on this assignment- ill keep an eye on the doc so if you ever need anything jist say the word on here!! me and cass’s limbs are on figurative speed dial

Ben: OKAY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

nat: we are always ready for a fight 😌👊 you better believe it bro

Ben: Well thanks 😅😅 lolol love u

love u too!! bye bestie ;)))))

BYEYEEEEEE SEE YOUUU❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤍


	7. Ben’s hideout or whateva

Ben’a hideout or whateva

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
Benny boi: CASSIEEEE

OPTKRJFK hEY

cassie: I pop on here for 1 second- anyways benny boi wassup??

Benny: HEYY CASSIEE tell the group I’ll get my phone back on Christmas Eve!!!! We’ll have a group call Christmas party ;)

cassie: YESSS a xmas party sounds so fun actyally 

can’t wait <3 ill tell them 😏

Ben: Also... I’m gonna delete this afterwards but ... remember the screenshot?

cassie: the blackmail? omg i don’t think i could forget if i tried >:0 LFJKKFKFK I STILL CRY EVERYDAY BUT ITS WORTH IT I HAVE DIRT ON UUU

Ben: yea yea -_- Well you won’t have dirt on me anymore... I’m thinking of showing it to the group on Christmas lol

cassie: A+ idea you got there- 

Ben: ik ik.. but I feel like Tim won’t be as mad at me since everything that’s happened teheh

Cassie: u right actually,, tim has a soft spot for u :)

Ben: He _was_ the first person I met when I toured the high school last year

cassieeee: 8th grade.. what a nightmare

Ben:TRUE 

Cass:OMGKRTK guess who’s calling me?rita

howd you guess so quick- **o_o**

**ben: Who else would it be?!?!,!,!?!!,?!**

KDJSKDJKRIT COULDVE BEEN NAT OR MOBY OR- okay im leaving u

BYEEEEEE delet all this or else 😏 lmaoaooooo or else what

STAAHPPP IDK UM YOUR PRESENHTS WILL DISAPPEAR

not my presenhts🥺🥺🥺🥺TEHAJJAHAHAHAHDHSHSH ok bye queen❤️bye king!!💚


	8. splashing sweat emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMMESSSKKIPPPPPP  
> Thanks to anyone who’s made it this far in the story!! <3 <3 love u all

_ Ben is an international treasure _

_1:53 P.M._

**timmy:** Moby why are yu still 

**timmy:** Why are you still obsessing over the 

**cass with dat ass:** dont tell me- you mean the-

**nat loves beans:** THE SCREE

**cass with dat ass:** SCREEEEE

**Rita uwu:** The screenshot😷 no thank you.. Moby why?? why darling

**Benjamin:** AHHAHAHAGAGAHAGAGGAHA MOBY WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF

**Mobile:** I don’t know what you guys are talking about😄 I was not “obsessing” over anything except my best friends🙂❤️

**timmy:** -_- right

**Rita uwu:** Aww how nice Moby <3

**nat loves beans:** dont fall for it rita he is obviously just redirecting our attention to something else

**Rita uwu:** Wait high-key I’m Confused™️

**Rita uwu:** Why would Mobility obsess over that screenshot if it didn’t have an underlying motive....?

**Benjamin:** big word detected

**Benjamin:** in other words, you lost me

**cass with dat ass:** lol mood

**Rita uwu:** All i’m asking is...

**Rita uwu:** what’s so special about a maid outfit photoshopped on Tim? 

**cass with dat ass:** pls don’t remind me what the screenshot portrays KSHSSJHD

**Benjamin:** i regret editing that every minute of my life

**Rita uwu:** Sorry bb we just had to clarify for the readers

**nat loves beans:** who?👁👄👁

**Rita uwu:** Oh autocorrect** I just needed to remind myself, it’s just how my brain works😌

**nat loves beans:** oh ......

**Benjamin:** ahem Anyway..

**Mobile:** I just think it’s funny ahah

**Rita uwu:** Oh! Fair enough :)

**cass with dat ass:** 😳😏

**Mobile:** CASSIE

**cass with dat ass: 🤖** = **🥵😩💦**

**nat loves beans:** LMAOJHSKDHSKNDH

**Mobile:** Cassie!!! Wtf!!!!

**timmy:** omg Cassie stop. I might just leave

**timmy:** We’re literally just friends plz get it through your head.

**Benjamin: 👀** guys I think he’s being serious

**timmy:** I am

**cass with dat ass:** i don’t buy it skdhskdh

**timmy:** god

_**timmy** left the group chat at 2:05 P.M. _

**Mobile:** I just know he’s gonna give me the silent treatment for at least 4 hours😭

**cass with dat ass:** oh 

**cass with dat ass:** sorry i wasnt thinking rlly when i typed that.. didn’t know it would actually upset you two 

**Mobile:** Don’t worry about it, cass. I know you didn’t mean any harm by it. Thanks for apologizing, it means a lot🧡

**cass with dat ass:** ofc

**Mobile:** i’ll add him back when he’s ready!

**cass with dat ass:** alright :)

**nat loves beans:** 💜manifesting a mature cassie💜

**Rita uwu:** True!! that was graceful of you, bb..

**cass with dat ass:** lmao shut up guys- 💚


End file.
